Bloody Bridge
by White Lavender
Summary: Taukah kau tentang rumor jembatan berdarah? Kata orang-orang sekitar.. Jika kau melewatinya saat tengah malam nanti, maka kau akan menjadi korban luka sabetan oleh 2 sosok bayangan pria dan wanita yang... berlumuran darah. dedicated for FFC! COMPLETE!
1. Rumor Bloody Bridge

Yup! Satu lagi fic NaruHina kupersembahkan untuk fandom Naruto tercinta (?). fic ini didedikasikan untuk FFC (Fantasia Fanfiction Contest). Semoga aja bisa memenuhi standar syarat mengikuti FFC, hehe..

Yak! Tanpa basa-basi lagi!

Happy Reading _Minna-san_ and HERE WE GO! XD

.

**Disclaimer:**

Papi Masashi Kishimoto, bolehkan aku menyiksa (?) para pemain Naruto? ^=^ *ngancungin Kunai di leher Masashi –dikeroyok fans Masashi-*

**Genre:**

Horor/Tragedy (tambahan supranatural kalau bisa)

**Summary:**

Taukah kau tentang rumor jembatan berdarah? Kata orang-orang sekitar.. Jika kau melewatinya saat tengah malam nanti, maka kau akan menjadi korban luka sabetan oleh 2 sosok bayangan pria dan wanita yang... berlumuran darah.

**Warning:**

AU, maybe bloody, abal, gaje, typo's everywhere, **dedicated for FFC**, insert song **Hikariniwa ost. Naruto Shippuden movie 4: the lost tower**, diharapkan mendengar lagu **Blue Moon – Nana Mizuki** (pengisi suara Hinata asli! XD) untuk menambah suasana seram (?) tapi kalau gak bisa ya terserah, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**Notification:**

"Blablabla" = bicara biasa (tanda petik dua)

'Blablabla' = bicara dalam hati (tanda petik satu)

.

**Bloody Bridge**

By: Yui Hoshina.

**Chapter 1: Rumor Bloody Bridge**

.

_Dulu.._

_Ada sebuah cerita menakutkan tentang jembatan yang berada di atas sungai di perbatasan Kota Konoha._

_Konon katanya, saat terjadi bulan purnama dan waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam, selalu terdengar pedang beradu._

_Jika kau akan melewati jembatan itu pada tengah malam saat terjadi bulan purnama, kau akan melihat dua sosok bayangan yang tengah mengadu pedang._

_Jika mereka melihatmu, kau akan mendapatkan sabetan kecil di lenganmu._

_Tidak hanya luka sabetan, kau akan menderita trauma berkepanjangan._

_Karena.._

_Dua sosok bayangan itu adalah seorang pria dan wanita yang..._

_**Berlumuran darah...**_

**~Bloody_Bridge~**

"Huwaaaaaa~! I-itu sungguhan?" teriak Matsuri histeris ketakutan ketika mendengar sebuah cerita horor dari Sakura. Cerita tentang Jembatan berdarah di sekitar daerah Konoha.

Matsuri, Sakura dan Ino kini tengah berada di atas atap sekolah. Bercerita sambil memakan bekal makan siang mereka.

"Begitulah. Sudah banyak saksi yang melihat keaslian cerita itu dan juga sudah banyak korban yang mendapat luka sabetan itu. Waktu mereka di interogasi soal luka itu, mereka terlihat ketakutan dan wajah mereka pucat pasi. Aku mendapat info ini dari Itachi nii-san yang juga seorang polisi secara langsung," ujar Sakura.

"Benarkah rumor tentang jembatan berdarah itu benar? Aku meragukannya," ujar Ino curiga.

"Itu pasti benar, Ino! Banyak saksi yang melihatnya!" kata Sakura bersikeras.

"Hah, mana mungkin! Bisa saja kan itu hanya akal-akalan seseorang yang ingin memanfaatkan rumor jembatan itu. Aku tidak percaya," kata Ino lagi.

"Kau.."

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan berdebat lagi," lerai Matsuri tidak ingin melihat kedua sahabatnya bertengkar.

"Huh, terserah kau saja, Ino. Percaya atau tidak, tapi sudah banyak orang yang menjadi korbannya," kata Sakura sedikit kesal karena cerita horornya dianggap kebohongan belaka oleh Ino.

"Lalu, Sakura. Se-sejak kapan rumor tentang Je-Jembatan berdarah itu muncul? Apakah ada asal usulnya?" tanya Matsuri agak ketakutan saat menyebutkan 'Jembatan berdarah'. Tapi, ia juga ingin tau sebab akibatnya tentang kemunculan rumor horor itu.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi, yang kudengar, rumor tentang Jembatan berdarah itu muncul sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan waktu itu, ada sebuah berita tentang pertempuran antara dua klan yang mengakibatkan banyak korban berjatuhan di sekitar jembatan itu. Dan katanya lagi, masing-masing jasad pimpinan klan mereka hilang. Dan sejak saat itu, rumor itu terjadi setelah 40 hari terjadinya kejadian itu, dan mungkin saja rumor tentang dua orang bayangan itu adalah pemimpin mereka yang masih menyimpan dendam satu sama lain," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Be-begitu ya," Matsuri sedikit merinding mendengarnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" teriak seseorang mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri langsung menoleh pada orang yang mengagetkan mereka dan terlihatlah seorang gadis remaja berambut merah panjang dan mata berwarna violet tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Sa-Sara?" Matsuri terlihat kaget dengan penampakan Sara yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ino heran.

"Apa maksudmu itu tidak benar, Sara? Kau kan tidak tau apa-apa. Kau bahkan jarang mengobrol dengan kami," kata Sakura sarkastik. Yah, wajar saja Sakura berpendapatan seperti itu. Sara dikenal sebagai gadis yang jarang bergaul dengan teman-temannya, ia terlihat aneh karena sering berbicara sendiri, dan juga pendiam. Tatapan Sara juga sedikit tajam kepada orang-orang. Jadi, wajar saja orang-orang berpendapat begitu.

"Tidak. Aku tau semuanya. Aku tau apa yang kalian tidak tau. Aku tau semuanya lebih.. dari yang kalian bayangkan," ujar Sara lirih. Ekspresi wajah Sara terlihat sedih sekali dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang terlihat ingin menangis. Itu membuat Sakura yang sedikit sarkastik jadi luluh dan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa dengan respon seperti itu," kata Sara tersenyum miris.

Itu membuat Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri terkejut dengan reaksi ekspresi Sara. Padahal biasanya gadis berambut merah itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar saja.

"Kalau begitu, Sara. Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang asal-usul rumor itu?" pinta Ino.

Sara mengangguk dan duduk diantara mereka bertiga setelah mereka mempersilahkan Sara untuk duduk diantara mereka tentunya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tau cerita asli dari rumor tentang Jembatan berdarah itu, Sara?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Ya. Aku tau. Dan saat kuceritakan, mungkin kalian tidak akan mempercayainya setelah mendengarnya," kata Sara tersenyum lemah. Ketiga gadis itu berpandangan heran. Apa maksud Sara yang sebenarnya?

"Percaya atau tidak, aku ingin mendengar. Walaupun aku juga sedikit takut tapi.. tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin mendengarnya," ujar Matsuri.

"Itu benar. Kami ingin mendengar ceritamu. Percaya atau tidak setelahnya, itu urusan belakang," kata Ino.

"Itu benar," timpal Sakura. Sara tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku tau. Tapi, sebelum aku bercerita, aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu pada kalian. Apakah kalian pernah mendengar nama Klan _Yami_ dan Klan _Hikari_?" tanya Sara.

Ketiga gadis itu saling menoleh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda mereka tidak tau.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita mulai dari awal. Seperti yang kalian tau, rumor itu mulai muncul sejak 8 tahun lalu dan..." Sara pun mulai bercerita.

**Flashback 8 tahun lalu..**

"Hinata-_sama_, persiapan perang melawan Klan _Hikari_ sudah siap! Tinggal menunggu perintah saja," lapor seorang pria bertubuh besar tengah berlutut kepada seorang.. gadis?

"Aku tau, Ibiki-_san_. Pertempuran akan terjadi 3 hari lagi. Persiapkan dengan matang. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan," ucap Hinata.

"Baik, Hinata-_sama_," jawab Ibiki seraya keluar dari ruangan gadis Hyuuga itu atau lebih tepatnya ruang pertemuan para tetua klan.

"Haahh.." gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Inilah takdirnya. Menjadi ketua dari Klan _Yami_. Takdirnya sebagai _heiress_ Hyuuga. Mengatur pertempuran yang tidak tau apa sebabnya mereka bertempur. Pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk melakukan kontrak perdamaian dengan Klan _Hikari_, tapi.. itu mustahil. Permusuhan antara ke dua Klan sudah berlangsung selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun harapan untuk berdamai? Jujur. Ia lelah dengan semua ini.

"Hinata.. apa kau masih memikirkan untuk mencoba berdamai dengan Klan _Yami_?" tanya seseorang sehingga membuat gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia pun menoleh pada sumber suara dan terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut coklat panjang diikat, tengah bersandar di tembok sambil menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Neji _nii-san_. Kenapa _Nii-san_ ada di sini?" tanya Hinata tanpa ekspresi.

"Hanya memperhatikan pekerjaanmu saja. Apa kau serius masih mau melanjutkan pertempuran yang tidak ada ujung pangkalnya ini? Aku tidak ingin kau juga terlibat dengan pertempuran bodoh ini," ujar Neji terlihat khawatir.

Hinata hanya menunduk lesu, "Aku juga ingin menghentikan pertempuran yang sia-sia ini tapi.. kalau aku mati, pertempuran ini mungkin saja akan berakhir," kata Hinata tersenyum lirih. Pernyataan itu membuat Neji tersentak kaget.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Hinata! Klan _Yami_ dan Klan _Hikari_ itu sudah lama bermusuhan selama puluhan tahun. Mana mungkin berakhir begitu saja dengan kematianmu itu!" bentak Neji tidak terima.

Hinata hanya melayangkan senyum kecil pada Neji, "Tidak. Pertempuran sia-sia ini akan segera berakhir. Entah kenapa, aku mempunyai firasat itu."

"Hinata.." Neji tertunduk lesu. Walaupun tidak yakin dengan ucapan Hinata, tapi ia harus mencoba mempercayai firasat Hinata.

.

.

"Naruto-_sama_, persiapan pertempuran dengan Klan _Yami_ sudah selesai. Tinggal mengurus sisanya," lapor pria bertubuh sedikit besar.

"Terima kasih atas laporannya, Asuma-_san_," ucap Naruto.

"Saya mohon pamit," pamit Asuma seraya meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

'Haahh.. sampai kapan pertempuran bodoh ini akan terus berlanjut?' batin Naruto lelah.

"_Onii-chan_.." panggil seorang gadis kecil berambut merah panjang sebahu bermata violet sekitar berumur 8 tahun mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada gadis kecil berambut merah itu yang sudah seperti duplikat sang Ibu yaitu Kushina, sedangkan dirinya seperti duplikat sang Ayah yaitu Minato Namikaze yang sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil.

"Ada apa, Sara?" tanya Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Gadis kecil bernama Sara itu tidak menjawab tapi langsung berlari kecil dan memeluk kakak laki-lakinya.

"_Onii-chan_.. jangan pergi. Sara mohon.. jangan pergi. Sara takut _Onii-chan_ 'pergi', hiks.." Sara terisak saat memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan membelai kepala Sara dengan lembut.

"Kau dapat mimpi aneh lagi ya?" tanya Naruto mengerti kebiasaan Sara yang sering ketakutan. Sara mengangguk.

"Sara.. mimpi.. _Onii-chan _mati bersama seseorang. Sara tidak tau siapa orang itu tapi.. sepertinya orang itu.. sangat berharga bagi _Onii-chan_," kata Sara terbata-bata.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Mimpi yang dikatakan Sara bukanlah mimpi biasa. Bisa dibilang, mimpi Sara itu seperti mimpi melihat masa depan. Inilah takdirnya. Mungkinkah pertempuran dengan Klan _Yami_ akan merenggut nyawanya? Entahlah. Ia tidak tau. Tapi, ia berharap. Jika ia mati, ia ingin pertempuran sia-sia ini akan berakhir.

"A-apa _Onii-chan _akan tetap pergi?" tanya Sara sedikit merajuk.

Naruto langsung berlutut, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sara dan menepuk kepala Sara.

"Sara.. _Onii-chan _ingin minta tolong pada Sara, boleh?" tanya Naruto tersenyum miris.

"_Onii-chan _ingin minta tolong apa sama Sara?"

"_Onii-chan _ingin.. saat _Onii-chan_ tidak bisa kembali ke rumah, tolong jaga _Okaa-sama_ baik-baik ya? Sara harus janji pada _Onii-chan_ untuk menjaga _Okaa-sama _dan juga Klan _Hikari_. Ya?"

"Ta-tapi... Sara masih kecil. Sara tidak bisa menjaga klan. Paman-paman di sini galak-galak," kata Sara polos.

"Hmph.. Hahaha.. paman-paman di sini tidak galak kok. Cuma sedikit kaku. Jadi, Sara harus mencoba berteman dengan paman-paman di sini. Ya? Ini permintaan terakhir dari _Onii-chan_. Sara mau?" tanya Naruto menatap Sara lembut.

"Ng.. aku tidak mengerti tapi.. Sara akan berusaha!" kata Sara bersemangat.

"Bagus, bagus. Anak pintar. _Onii-chan_ sangat mengharapkan Sara," Naruto mengacak-ngacak kepala Sara.

"Gaahh! _Onii-chan_! Jangan suka mengacak-ngacak rambut Sara. Rambut Sara jadi berantakan kan," protes Sara merapikan rambut merah panjang sebahunya yang barusan diacak-acak oleh Naruto.

"Dasar anak kecil!"

"Mulai lagi deh. _Onii-chan_ menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha.. Sara memang enak untuk dijahili."

"_Onii-chan baka_!" ucap Sara kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Ne, Sara. Kau mau menyanyikan lagu itu lagi untuk _Onii-chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Lagu apa?"

"Lagu yang sering dinyanyikan _Okaa-sama. __**Hikari Ni Wa**_."

"Ng.. baiklah. Tapi menyanyi di sini kurang menyenangkan. Kita ke halaman belakang saja. Nanti _Onii-chan_ harus memangku Sara. Harus!"

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun mulai beranjak pergi dari ruangan Naruto. Sara terus menarik-narik tangan Naruto agar lebih cepat untuk berjalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di tempat yang di tuju. Sebuah halaman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga berbagai macam warna dan ada juga sebuah kolam kecil. Di dekat kolam itu, terdapat sebuah pondok tanpa dinding tempat untuk bersantai. Sara dan Naruto pun menuju pondok itu dan duduk di sana.

"Ayo, duduk di sini," Naruto menepuk-nepuk pahanya menandakan Sara diminta duduk di pangkuannya. Sara menatap Naruto ragu.

"Ng.. tidak jadi. _Onii-chan_ main kecapi saja. Iringi nyanyian Sara dengan permainan kecapi _Onii-chan_," Sara menyerahkan kecapi yang cukup besar ke Naruto yang ia dapat dari pondok tersebut. Yah, kecapi itu memang sengaja diletakkan di pondok itu untuk dimainkan.

"Baik, baik," kata Naruto mengalah.

Ting~!

Naruto sedikit mengetes nada kecapi itu. Ia sedikit mengatur nada-nada yang dihasilkan alat musik petik itu dengan mengatur nada yang pas. Setelah mendapat yang pas, Naruto kembali mengetes nada kecapi dengan memetik senarnya.

Ting~! Ting~!

Hening sejenak. Naruto mulai memetik senar kecapi itu dan mulai melantunkan nada-nada indah. Orang-orang yang ada di dekat halaman itu berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan permainan kecapi Naruto yang terdengar memanjakan indra pendengaran setiap orang.

Sara duduk dengan manis dan mulai mengatur nafasnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan suara emasnya yang terdengar bening dan jernih seperti tanpa noda menurut orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Sara mulai menyanyikan lagu yang diminta Naruto. _**Hikari Ni Wa**_**.**

_**Wo takaku noboru hikari..**_

_**Wakitachi ta ru o mo hi.**_

_**Mamoru beki ryu no michi yo.**_

_**Shi na hasha tsu sora o aogi..**_

_**Suna, kaze, ara koto mo.**_

_**Sagi kokoru koko no hi yo **__**hana**__** ni ma ichira.**_

_**Hasenu ni tsutayu hikari.. **_

_**Yu no te wo tatsu ni wa e~..**_

**~o0o~**

"Cepat! Siapkan senjata! Kita akan memulai perang dengan Klan _Yami_!" teriak salah satu anggota yang bertugas mempersiapkan kebutuhan mereka.

Sebentar lagi kita akan bertarung dengan Klan _Hikari_. Jangan sampai kalah!"

"Yaaaa!"

Persiapan pertempuran masing-masing Klan terlihat sibuk sekali. Masing-masing pemimpin tengah memperhatikan pasukannya yang terlihat sibuk.

'Apakah ini akhirnya? Bertarung dengan hasil sia-sia?' batin Hinata sang pemimpin Klan _Yami_.

'Jika aku mati di sini, apakah pertempuran ini akan berakhir?' batin Naruto sang pemimpin Klan _Hikari_.

'Apapun hasilnya, pertempuran ini harus berakhir walaupun.. nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya!' batin Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

~0~

"Hinata-_sama_, persiapan sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu perintah anda," kata Ibiki.

"Baik. Kuserahkan sepenuhnya padamu, Ibiki-_san_. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kuminta padamu.." ucap Hinata dengan nada datar.

"Apa itu, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Ibiki.

"Pimpinan Klan _Hikari_.. biar aku saja yang menghadapinya. Tidak boleh ada satu orangpun yang boleh ikut mencampuri pertempuranku dengan pimpinan Klan _Hikari_. Apa bisa dimengerti?" tanya Hinata menatap tajam pada Ibiki.

"Ta-tapi.. Hinata-_sama_.." Ibiki terlihat ingin protes.

"Ini perintah. Jadi, laksanakan!"

Ibiki tertunduk lesu, "Te-terrserah anda, Hinata-_sama_."

.

"Asuma-_san_, aku ingin minta satu hal padamu," ujar Naruto membuka suara.

"Apa itu, Naruto-_sama_?"

"Pimpinan Klan _Yami_.. biar kuhadapi sendiri. Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur dengan pertempuranku. Mengerti?"

"Tapi.. Naruto-_sama_.." Asuma terlihat ingin memprotes.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Laksanakan perintahku!" kata Naruto tegas.

"Ng.. baiklah, Naruto-_sama_," kata Asuma mengalah.

.

Malam yang ditentukan telah datang. Sepertinya, pertempuran malam ini akan menjadi lautan penuh darah yang akan diciptakan oleh kedua Klan. Pasukan dari masing-masing Klan sudah bersiap-siap di seberang jembatan. Mereka saling bertatapan dari kejauhan dengan sebuah jembatan sebagai pembatasnya.

Malam yang dingin dengan ditemani hujan yang deras membuat suasana sebelum pertempuran itu terasa mencekam. Penampakkan bulan purnama menambah kesan seram diantara kedua belah pihak walaupun hujan masih belum berhenti menurunkan tetesan-tetesan airnya. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam dan bersiap-siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, entah itu pedang, panah, naginata, dan senjata-senjata tajam lainnya. Tidak ada yang memakai senjata api karena mereka sudah sepakat tidak akan memakai senjata api dan hanya menggunakan senjata-senjata tajam.

Keheningan tercipta dan...

"SERAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Pasukan dari masing-masing Klan langsung maju menyerang. Sang pimpinan masing-masing klan masih terdiam di tempatnya menunggu saat yang paling tepat untuk menyerang.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Pedang beradu, darah berceceran, mayat bergelimpangan berlumuran darah. Sungguh pemandangan mengenaskan.

Sang pemimpin masing-masing klan masih tak berkutik dari tempatnya. Hujan semakin deras menambah suasana horor pertarungan berdarah itu.

Hinata mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkan pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang di seberang dengan maksud menantang dari kejauhan. Pemuda pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto, mengerti maksud dari lawannya. Ia mencabut pedangnya dan juga mengarahkan pada sang lawan yaitu Hinata.

Hinata melepas jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menampilkan sosoknya yang memakai kimono mini berwarna lavender siluet indigo, dengan celana berwarna hitam sepanjang lutut. Sosoknya seperti seorang Kunoichi pada zaman ninja dulu.

Sedangkan sosok Naruto memakai jumpsuit berwarna hitam lengan panjang dengan jubah panjang berwarna orange corak api hitam di bawah jubah. Celana panjang warna biru gelap dan sebuah ikat kepala warna hitam bertengger didahinya.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersamaan. Menembus pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung..

Trang! Trang! Set!

Seperti memiliki nafas yang sama, keduanya menghindari serangan dari masing-masing musuh dengan lihai. Hinata mengayunkan pedangnya ketika salah satu pasukan musuh menyerangnya, dan dengan mudahnya Hinata hindari dan membuat lumpuh sang lawan. Naruto juga demikian. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan. Menghindari lawan dan membuatnya lumpuh sementara.

Pertempuran semakin memanas di mana hujan yang disertai angin kencang dan bunyi gemuruh petir sebagai latar belakang pertempuran mereka.

Semakin lama jarak antara mereka berdua semakin dekat dan..

Tap!

Mereka berdua berhenti, menyisakan jarak sekitar 5 meter diantara mereka. Mereka berdua saling menghunuskan pedang masing-masing dan saling menatap tajam.

"**Nyawamu.. cukup sampai di sini!"** ucap Naruto dan Hinata. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka saling menyerang dengan cepat.

Trang! Trang! Bets! Crash!

Pedang beradu. Luka sabetan tak terelakkan. Darah mengucur deras dari masing-masing pihak.

"Hiyaaaa~!" Hinata melancarkan serangannya pada Naruto dengan cepat.

Trang!

"Ukh.." Naruto berhasil menahan serangan Hinata. "Kau hebat juga, he."

Naruto menyeringai. Hinata sama sekali tidak merespon seringai Naruto dan hanya memasang tampang datar.

"Aku.. tidak akan kalah darimu. TIDAK AKAN! HEAAAH!" Hinata kembali melancarkan serangannya. Kali ini, serangan Hinata semakin kuat saja dan membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan. Ia masih dalam posisi bertahan dari serangan brutal Hinata.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Hinata semakin brutal menyerang Naruto dan Naruto tetap dalam posisi bertahannya.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah! Walaupun nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya, pertempuran ini.. harus.. SEGERA BERAKHIR!"

TRANG!

Naruto berhasil menepis pedang Hinata hingga pedang Hinata terlempar sedikit jauh dari pemiliknya.

"AAH!" Hinata tersentak kaget karena serangannya berhasil ditepis oleh Naruto.

"Kau.. kalah!" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan dingin sambil menghunuskan pedangnya di leher Hinata.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Hinata menyeringai licik. Naruto memasang tampang heran.

Set! Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari kantong belakangnya dan..

Trang!

Hinata berhasil menepis pedang Naruto dengan sebuah.. kunai?

Pedang Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia menoleh pada sang _heiress_ Hyuuga yang sedang posisi siaga.

"Tidak kusangka. Ternyata seorang pemimpin Klan _Yami_ seperti kau, punya senjata rahasia juga. Kalau begitu.." Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantong yang berada di kaki kanannya. "Pertempuran ini.. baru saja dimulai."

Naruto memasang posisi menyerang dengan sebuah senjata rahasia di tangannya yaitu sebuah.. kunai seperti Hinata.

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kita akhiri saja pertempuran ini! Heaaaaah!" Hinata berlari menyerang Naruto. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Suara kunai beradu. Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara kedua belah pihak dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Apakah ini yang mereka inginkan? Apa pertempuran seperti ini yang mereka mau? Jawabannya tidak! Mereka tidak menginginkan pertempuran ini. Mereka terjebak dalam permainan yang bernama takdir. Yah, takdir sebagai _heiress_ masing-masing klan. Sungguh. Dunia.. telah mempermainkan kedua insan ini.

CRASH!

"KYAAAAA!"

"AAAARGHHH!"

Hinata dan Naruto terkena luka sabetan yang cukup parah. Naruto di lengan dan kaki kirinya, Hinata di perut sebelah kirinya.

"HINATA-_SAMA_!"

"NARUTO-_SAMA_!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan pada tangan kanan mereka yaitu Asuma dan Ibiki. Asuma dan Ibiki yang ingin menghampiri pimpinan mereka terkejut dan diam di tempat.

"Jangan campuri pertempuranku! Cepat kalian menyingkir!" perintah Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Tapi, Hinata-_sama_.." Ibiki takut terjadi apa-apa pada pimpinannya.

"Naruto-_sama_.. tapi anda.." Asuma juga terlihat khawatir.

Jauh dilubuk hati mereka, para tangan kanan masing-masing klan sangat khawatir dengan pimpinan mereka yang masih terbilang muda di mana umur mereka masih sekitar 16-17 tahun.

"Ibiki-_san_.. ini pertempuranku. Jangan ikut campur," ujar Hinata dingin.

"Hinata-_sama_.."

"Asuma-_san_, tolong pergi dari sini. Ini pertempuranku dengan pimpinan Klan _Yami_. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur," ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi, Naruto-_sama_.."

"Ibiki-_san_, tolong rawat pasukan kita. Perintahkan untuk mundur. Aku mohon.." pinta Hinata dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Sedih atau ingin menangis?

"Ba-baiklah, Hinata-_sama_," Ibiki pun berlari ke arah pasukannya yang masih bertarung. "SEMUANYA! MUNDUR!"

"Kau juga, Asuma-_san_. Perintahkan semua untuk mundur," pinta Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Hinata tadi.

"Baiklah, Naruto-_sama_," ucap Asuma. Ia tidak sanggup menatap ekspresi Naruto seperti itu. "SEMUANYA MUNDUR!"

Mendengar perintah dari wakil pimpinan masing-masing klan, para pasukan mundur sambil membopong teman mereka yang terluka parah. Menyisakan 2 orang yang kini sedang diam di tengah jembatan itu.

Mereka semua sudah menjauh dan kini hanya bisa menatap sang pimpinan dari kejauhan saja.

"Ugh.. UHUK! UHUK!" Hinata terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan cairan merah dari mulutnya.

"Hinata!" pekik Naruto khawatir melihat Hinata memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ugh.." Naruto mulai merasakan sakit di lengannya. Darah mengucur deras dari lengannya yang terkena sabetan dari kunai Hinata.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa. Kita akhiri saja pertempuran bodoh ini. Aku.. sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika terus-terusan bertarung denganmu," ujar Hinata lirih memegang perut sebelah kirinya yang berdarah.

"Jadi kau..." Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya. Menampakkan sebuah kalung berbentuk _'Ying _dan_ Yang'_ tapi hanya setengahnya yang berwarna putih dengan titik hitam di tengahnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Narutopun mengeluarkan kalung yang sama seperti Hinata tetapi berwarna hitam dengan titik putih di tengahnya.

"Kau.. masih menyimpannya," ucap Hinata terkejut dan tanpa sadar meneteskan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya.

Melihat Hinata menangis, ingin sekali Naruto berjalan dan menghapus airmata sang gadis Hyuuga tapi... itu tidak mungkin. Walaupun hujan masih belum berhenti tetapi, Naruto masih bisa membedakan mana airmata dan mana air hujan.

"Tentu saja. Karena ini adalah benda yang paling berharga untukku," ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Ya. Inilah takdir mereka. Mengapa di saat mereka menjalin hubungan atas nama cinta, kenapa harus diakhiri dengan pertempuran berdarah?

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Inilah takdir mereka. Dan mereka sudah tau konsekuensinya. Mati di tangan orang yang dicintai.. sepertinya hanya cara itu yang bisa dilakukan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang hanya bisa diberikan pada orang terkasih.

Senyuman lirih menatap masa depan mereka yang suram. Naruto dan Hinata melempar kunai mereka dan mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih mengambil pedang mereka yang terlempar di tengah pertarungan tadi.

"Pertempuran terakhir.." ucap Naruto dan Hinata.

UGH! BRUUK!

Tiba-tiba keduanya terduduk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut mereka.

"HINATA-_SAMA_!"

"NARUTO-_SAMA_!"

Teriakan histeris para anggota klan melihat pimpinan mereka terjatuh. Ingin sekali mereka membantu pimpinan mereka tapi dihalangi wakil pimpinan mereka.

"Jangan ganggu pertempuran Hinata-_sama_," cegah Ibiki.

"Tapi.. Ibiki-_taichou_.." protes salah satu anggota.

"Jangan maju. Ini.. permintaan dari.. Hinata-_sama_," ujar Ibiki dengan nada bergetar. Jujur. Diantara para anggota klan, ialah yang paling mengkhawatirkan keadaan pimpinannya.

Para anggota klan _Yami_ yang melihat tubuh Ibiki bergetar menahan keinginannya untuk maju mengurungkan niat mereka untuk maju. Ia tidak boleh maju. Walaupun ingin, tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu pertempuran Hinata.

Dilain pihak, Asuma juga sedang mencegah anggota klan _Hikari_ untuk maju.

"Jangan maju! Kita tidak boleh mengganggu pertempuran Naruto-_sama_," kata Asuma.

"Tapi.. Asuma-_taichou_, Naruto-_sama_.." salah satu anggota juga ikut protes seperti anggota klan _Yami_ melihat pimpinan mereka tersungkur bermandikan air hujan dan darah.

"Ini.. perintah langsung dari Naruto-_sama_. Jangan ganggu," ujar Asuma. Sama seperti Ibiki, tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat pimpinan mereka terluka parah.

Para pasukan dari masing-masing klan hanya bisa menatap pasrah pimpinan mereka. Dalam pikiran mereka kini, mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa artinya pertempuran ini? Apa yang akan mereka dapat jika menang? Semua mulai bertanya-tanya, apa gunanya mereka bertarung sekarang? Perasaan menyesal mulai menelusuri hati mereka. Pertarungan tanpa sebab telah membutakan logika mereka. Apa yang mereka pertahankan dalam pertempuran sia-sia ini? Apa?

Kini mereka hanya bisa menatap pasrah sang pimpinan yang sedang bertarung tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

**To be continue**

Perhatian! Bagi yang tidak tau siapa itu Sara, Sara itu bukan OC! **SARA BUKAN OC!** #Ups.. sorry, capslock

Sara adalah putri dari Rouran yang berperan dalam **Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower **(sengaja di Bold biar jelas).

Pertama kali melihat sosoknya, aku kira itu Kushina karena (sumpah) mirip banget versi Kushina remaja umur 15-16 tahun. Karakter yang aku pakai mulanya Shion, tapi.. setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa gak pakai 'Sara' aja? Kan mirip ma Kushina tuh. Hohoho.. jadi seperti duplikat MinaKushi versi kecil (?), shishishi~.. XD

Bagi yang ingin melihat movienya, silahkan cari di Narutoget(.)com.

Yup! Next chapter! XD


	2. My Song

Chapter 2! Sengaja publish 2 chapter sekaligus langsung complete karena batas publish fic buat FFC adalah sekarang! Yak, seperti biasa.

Happy reading _Minna-san_ and HERE WE GO! XD

**Disclaimer:**

Papi Masashi Kishimoto, bolehkan aku menyiksa (?) para pemain Naruto? ^=^ *ngancungin Kunai di leher Masashi –dikeroyok fans Masashi-*

**Genre:**

Horor/Tragedy (tambahan supranatural kalau bisa)

**Summary:**

Taukah kau tentang rumor jembatan berdarah? Kata orang-orang sekitar.. Jika kau melewatinya saat tengah malam nanti, maka kau akan menjadi korban luka sabetan oleh 2 sosok bayangan pria dan wanita yang... berlumuran darah.

**Warning:**

AU, maybe bloody, abal, gaje, typo's everywhere, **dedicated for FFC**, insert song **Hikariniwa ost. Naruto Shippuden movie 4: the lost tower**, diharapkan mendengar lagu **Blue Moon – Nana Mizuki** (pengisi suara Hinata asli! XD) untuk menambah suasana seram (?) tapi kalau gak bisa ya terserah, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**Notification:**

"Blablabla" = bicara biasa (tanda petik dua)

'Blablabla' = bicara dalam hati (tanda petik satu)

.

**Bloody Bridge**

By: Yui Hoshina.

**Chapter 2: My Song**

**.**

Kini mereka hanya bisa menatap pasrah sang pimpinan yang sedang bertarung tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sepertinya ini benar-benar akan jadi yang terakhir," ucap Naruto.

"Itu be-nar.." Hinata bersusah payah untuk bangun. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Heaaah!" Hinata maju terlebih dulu dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

Trang!

Pedang mereka beradu. Naruto mencoba menahan serangan Hinata.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka terus bertarung tanpa ada rasa lelah walaupun rasa sakit telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Darah terus mengalir dari luka mereka. Sungai yang ada di bawah jembatan mulai tercampur oleh darah mereka.

Kini pedang mereka berdua kembali beradu. Sambil terus menahan serangan Hinata, Naruto mencoba angkat suara.

"Sebelum aku mati.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Hinata," ucap Naruto disela-sela ia menahan serangan Hinata.

"A-pa.. itu?" tanya Hinata di tengah nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak.

Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap sang gadis Hyuuga. Itu membuat jantung Hinata berdebar-debar.

"_Ore wa.. anata no.. daisuki, Hinata._"

DEG!

Serangan Hinata melemah begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau ucapkan kata-kata itu.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Cairan bening kembali membasahi matanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lirih.

"_Atashi wa.. Naruto-kun ga.. mo daisuki_," ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap langsung pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku tau itu.." ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Ini.. adalah serangan terakhir," kata Hinata seraya mengambil jarak tertentu dari Naruto.

"Ya. Pertempuran ini.. harus selesai!" kata Naruto menyiapkan pedangnya.

"HEAAAAAAH!"

CTAAAAAARR!

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar tepat diantara Naruto dan Hinata bertarung.

DUAAAAR!

Jembatan tempat Naruto dan Hinata hancur dalam sekali serangan petir itu. Jembatan itu terbakar habis dan para anggota masing-masing klan langsung shock dengan kejadian tragis yang barusan terjadi di depan mata mereka.

"HINATA-_SAMAAA_!"

"NARUTO-_SAMAAA_!"

**Flashback off**

"... Saat petir menyambar, jembatan itu terbakar dan hancur tanpa sisa. Sosok kedua pimpinan mereka menghilang. Jasad mereka sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan oleh para anggota mereka," ujar Sara lirih.

"Tragis sekali," komentar Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan kedua Klan itu?" tanya Ino.

"Mereka berdamai. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mereka bertempur. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan. Apa gunanya bertarung jika kau tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa kau lindungi. Mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai dan tidak ingin menambah korban lagi. Sudah cukup mereka kehilangan pimpinan mereka. Mereka tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang-orang terdekat mereka," ujar Sara.

"Syukurlah. Berarti mereka sudah sadar. Tapi.. bagaimana kau tau cerita sampai sedetil itu?" tanya Matsuri.

"Benar juga. Darimana kau tau cerita itu?" tambah Sakura. Ino juga mengangguk mengikuti pertanyaan Sakura dan Matsuri.

Sara menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan yang ingin... menangis namun tersenyum lemah.

"Itu karena.." sebelum sempat Sara melanjutkan, bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan istirahat siang telah selesai.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk ke kelas. Sekarang pelajaran dari Kurenai-_sensei_, jadi, jangan sampai terlambat," ujar Sara seraya berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu ke kelas.

"Tu-tunggu kami, Sara!" panggil Matsuri seraya mengikuti Sara diikuti Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

"Lalu.. kenapa kalian ingin menginap di rumahku?" tanya Ino dengan tampang kesal menatap kedua sahabatnya yaitu Sakura dan Matsuri.

"E-eto.. mendengar cerita Sara tadi siang, aku jadi takut pulang ke rumah. Kalau aku pulang ke rumah, otomatis harus melewati jembatan itu kan? Lalu, karena rumahmu yang paling dekat jadi.." Sakura menunduk malu bersama Matsuri.

"Jadi kalian takut pulang dan lebih memilih menginap di rumahku?" tebak Ino.

"I-iya. Tolong ya, Ino. Hari ini saja. Lagipula besokkan libur," pinta Matsuri.

"Haahh.. terserah kalian saja. Sebaiknya kalian hubungi orangtua kalian dulu. Aku tidak mau dianggap menculik anak orang," ujar Ino kesal.

"Terima kasih, Ino!" ucap Sakura dan Matsuri bersamaan.

"Ayo masuk. Sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi," kata Ino mempersilahkan.

Sakura dan Matsuri pun memasuki rumah Ino.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ino, hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya ditambah gemuruh petir yang memekakkan telinga. Tapi anehnya, bulan purnama terlihat sangat jelas tanpa ada awan yang menutupinya. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Tidak terasa, waktu cepat sekali bergulir.

"Haahh.. cerita Sara tadi siang benar-benar membuat merinding. Tragis sekali," ujar Sakura sambil duduk di tempat tidur Ino. Mereka bertiga kini ada di kamar Ino dengan posisi Ino sedang duduk di dekat jendela, Sakura di tempat tidur Ino, dan Matsuri duduk di lantai sedang menuangkan teh yang tadi sempat dibawakan oleh Ibu Ino.

"Benar. Aku jadi gemetar mendengar cerita Sara," ujar Matsuri.

"Dasar. Cerita seperti itu kalian takutkan. Kalian payah," keluh Ino pada kedua sahabatnya yang penakut, menurutnya.

"Biar saja. Week.." ucap Sakura sedikit memeletkan lidahnya.

"Huh.." dengan malas, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan..

"EEH? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" ucapan Ino membuat Sakura dan Matsuri terkejut.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Sara. Ia pergi disaat hujan-hujan begini? Tengah malam begini? Tapi aneh. Kenapa dia tidak membawa payung untuk melindungi dirinya?" ujar Ino tidak percaya.

"Apa kau yakin itu Sara, Ino?" tanya Matsuri.

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu benar-benar Sara. Dan.. jalan yang ia lalui barusan..."

"Ayo kita susul, Ino," kata Sakura.

"Apa? Kau gila! Apa kau tidak lihat hujan sederas ini dengan gemuruh petir yang terlihat berbahaya ini? Ini juga sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku bisa dimarahi _Kaa-san_ jika keluar malam-malam," protes Ino.

"Ino, sebaiknya kita susul Sara. Bagaimana kalau dia dalam bahaya," ujar Matsuri khawatir.

"Tapi..."

"Kami akan bertanggung jawab jika kau dimarahi oleh _Kaa-san_ mu. Jadi, ayo kita susul," ujar Sakura.

"Kalian serius?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura dan Matsuri bersamaan.

"Haahh.. baiklah. Aku ikut. Ayo!"

.

"I-Ino.. jalan ini kan menuju je-jembatan itu, ya kan?" kata Matsuri ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan kanan Ino.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kalian sendiri kan yang ingin menyusul Sara," ujar Ino enteng.

"Tapi, untuk apa Sara ke jembatan itu?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Mana aku tahu. Jalan ini kan hanya mengarah pada jembatan itu. Apa kau berpikir untuk apa Sara pergi ke jembatan disaat hujan begini?"

"Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menyusul Sara," ujar Sakura mempercepat langkahnya diikuti Ino dan Matsuri.

.

Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri kini sudah sampai di seberang jembatan yang sekarang dinamakan sebagai Jembatan berdarah.

"Itu Sara!" tunjuk Sakura pada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang tengah berdiri di dekat jembatan. Ia basah kuyup.

"SARA!" teriak Matsuri. Itu membuat Sakura, Ino dan Sara tersentak kaget.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Matsuri! Kita bisa ketahu-.."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

DEG!

Sakura dan Ino menoleh pada Sara yang sudah berada di dekat mereka.

'Cepat sekali! Sejak kapan dia ada di dekat kami?' batin Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Matsuri balik.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat kalian pergi sebelum kalian terluka," usir Sara dingin.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud dari kata-katamu itu?" tanya Ino dengan nada protes.

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa kami harus pergi. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"_Minna_.." Matsuri merasakan aura aneh diantara Sakura, Ino, dan Sara.

"Itu.. Sebaiknya kalian-.."

Trang! Trang! Trang!

sebelum Sara sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, terdengar pedang beradu dari arah jembatan. Suara itu langsung mengagetkan Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri.

"T-tunggu! Su-suara itu.. seperti suara pedang beradu. Jadi.. rumor itu sungguhan!" histeris Matsuri ketakutan sambil bersembunyi dibalik punggung Ino.

"Rumor itu.. benar-benar.. sungguhan," ucap Ino tidak percaya.

"Ugh.. gawat. Tidak ada jalan lain.." Sara berbalik memandang jembatan itu yang kini terlihat 2 bayangan tengah beradu pedang. "_Minna_, cepat sembunyi. Di sini berbahaya!"

"Tapi,,, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Matsuri khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena momen seperti inilah yang aku tunggu," kata Sara. Dan detik itu juga, Sara berlari ke arah jembatan itu.

"SARA!"

Sara terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan panggilan teman-temannya. Saat ia hampir menapaki jembatan itu, kedua bayangan itu menoleh pada Sara dan... menyerangnya.

Crash!

"KYAAAAAAAA! BRUUK!"

Tubuh Sara terlempar dan membentur batang pohon dekat tempat persembunyian Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri.

"SARA!" Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri langsung menghampiri Sara yang terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Cepat sembunyi!" perintah Sara sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Lengan dan kakinya mendapat banyak luka sabetan dan berlumuran darah. Baju yang ia kenakan juga sudah tersobek di beberapa bagian.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu. Kau nekat sekali!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau terluka parah, Sara," kata Matsuri.

"Kalian.."

Belum sempat Sara ingin berterima kasih, mata violetnya kini memandang 2 sosok bayangan pria dan wanita itu mendekat ke arah mereka.

"KALIAN! CEPAT PERGI! MEREKA MENDEKAT!" teriak Sara. Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri langsung menoleh ke arah belakang mereka dan melihat 2 sosok bayangan yang berlumuran darah itu mendekat.

"Tidak! Mereka mendekat!" teriak Matsuri ketakutan.

"Ugh.. Matsuri! Jaga Sara. Biar aku dan Ino menghadapi mereka," kata Sakura seraya berdiri membelakangi Matsuri dan Sara. Ino juga ikut berdiri membelakangi keduanya. Posisi mereka seperti melindungi.

"Jangan! Kalian bisa terluka!" cegah Sara.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah biasa terluka," kata Sakura santai. Padahal dalam hatinya tengah terjadi pertarungan batin antara lari atau diam di tempat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sara. Kami akan melindungimu dan Matsuri. Kami kan sudah belajar karate sejak kecil. Jadi, serahkan pada kami. Kita kan teman," ujar Ino tersenyum.

DEG!

"_Minna_.." Sara menunduk lemah.

"Matsuri! Cepat bawa Sara pergi!" perintah Sakura.

"Ba-baik!" Matsuri mencoba membawa Sara untuk pergi tapi, Sara sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Sara, ayo pergi."

"Jangan.." desis Sara. Kepalanya tertunduk dan bulir-bulir air bening turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sara, ayo pergi!" Matsuri berusaha membuat Sara berdiri tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Hentikan.. Kumohon hentikan.. Aku tidak mau melihat pertumpahan darah lagi di sini. Hentikan.." Sara terisak.

"Apa yan kau lakukan, Sara! Cepat pergi!" teriak Ino. Kedua bayangan itu semakin dekat saja sambil menghunuskan pedang mereka.

"Sara.."

"Hentikan.. hentikan.." Sara mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan menatap ke arah dua bayangan itu dengan pandangan tegas namun lirih.

"Sara!" Sakura dan Ino menatap Sara yang terlihat lemah.

"Hentikan... pertempuran kalian sudah berakhir. Sudah tidak ada lagi pertempuran antara Klan _Yami_ dan Klan _Hikari_. Kalian bedua.. hentikan.." Sara menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak sanggup lagi untuk memendam rasa yang bergumul di dadanya. "..._ONII-CHAAAAAAAAN_!"

CTAAAR!

Petir menyambar. Kedua sosok bayangan itu berhenti mendekat.

"_Onii.. chan_?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sara.

Sara mencoba berdiri dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah dua sosok bayangan itu.

"SARA!" pekik Sakura berniat mencegah Sara tapi ia sendiri justru dicegah oleh Ino. "Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam dan perhatikan saja, Sakura," ujar Ino menatap Sara yang kini sudah berada di depan kedua sosok bayangan itu. Sakura hanya pasrah dan menatap Sara khawatir.

"_Onii-chan_.." Sara menatap lirih pada sosok pria yang berlumuran darah itu.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab tetapi melainkan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sara.

"SARA!" teriak Sakura.

"Ugh.." sosok bayangan pria tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan terlihat mencoba menahan ayunan pedangnya. "Sa-ra.. ce-pat.. la-ri.."

Sara terkejut dengan ucapan sosok bayangan pria itu.

"_Onii-chan_.."

"Ce-pat lari! Aku.. sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan ini," ucap sosok bayangan itu. Sara sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku.. tidak akan lari. Aku.. INGIN MENYELAMATKAN, _ONII-CHAN_!"

CTAAAR!

Petir kembali menyambar. Di tengah hujan deras dan petir bergemuruh, Sara membentuk sebuah segel yang entah apa itu. Sebuah lingkaran jutsu aneh bersinar di bawah kakinya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri berpandangan aneh. Sebenarnya, siapa Sara itu?

"Sa-ra.. ce-pat per-gi dari sini.." ucap sosok pria itu berat.

Sara tidak mempedulikan peringatan pria itu.

"Tidak. Selama 8 tahun.. aku menunggu saat ini. Saat di mana.. AKU BISA MEMBEBASKAN _ONII-CHAN_ DAN HINATA _NEE-CHAN_!" teriak Sara.

Tangannya kembali membuat segel dan mengucapkan mantra yang entah apa isinya, kedua sosok bayangan itu bersinar dan perlahan-lahan.. mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya yang terlihat lebih jelas.

Wuuush~!

"Naruto _Onii-chan_.." panggil Sara lirih. Ia mencoba mendekati Naruto tapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Sara.. jangan mendekat!" perintah Naruto. Reflek, Sara berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sara.

"Ugh.." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"_Onii-chan_!" pekik Sara khawatir.

"Gawat! Kesadaranku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Cepat pergi, Sara! Sebelum aku menyerangmu lagi! Cepat!" perintah Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan..." Sara mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Sriiing~!

Sara merasakan kekuatan aneh pada Naruto dan Hinata. Ia yakin, bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sedang dikendalikan. Itu terlihat jelas ada sebuah benang atau apa itu berwarna ungu mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_.." panggil Hinata terduduk lemas. Kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Bertahanlah.. Hinata," kata Naruto.

"_Onii-chan_..." ucap Sara prihatin. Airmatanya mengalir dengan deras walaupun tidak terlihat oleh hujan. Ia sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa, tapi.. ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kakaknya.

Sara menyentuh dadanya, mengatur nafasnya dan.. mulai bernyanyi.

_**Wo takaku noboru hikari..**_

_**Wakitachi ta ru o mo hi.**_

"La-lagu itu.." Naruto menatap Sara tidak percaya.

_**Mamoru beki ryu no michi yo.**_

_**Shi na hasha tsu sora o aogi..**_

_**Suna, kaze,**__** ara koto mo.**_

_**Sagi kokoru koko no hi yo **__**hana**__** ni ma ichira..**_

"Sa-Sara.." Naruto menatap Sara yang tengah bernyanyi.

"Lagu itu.. jangan-jangan.." ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Tidak salah lagi, _**Hikari Ni Wa**_," kata Naruto.

'_Onii-chan_.. dengarkanlah.. dengarkan suaraku ini. Dengarkan nyanyianku.'

**Flashback ON**

"_Yu no te wo tatsu ni wa e~.. Hagishiki no omo kage yo.. to wa no uta wo kokoro tsunaii.." _

"Sara.." panggil Naruto. Sara menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"_Nani_?" sahut Sara.

"Apa _Onii-chan_ boleh minta sesuatu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sara tersenyum. "Apa itu? Asal _Onii-chan_ tidak minta yang aneh-aneh."

"Hehehe.. tentu saja tidak. _Onii-chan_ hanya meminta satu hal padamu, Sara. Saat kita bertemu lagi, maukah kau menyanyi lagu ini lagi untukku?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sara tersenyum manis.

"Janji?" tanya Naruto.

"Janji!"

**Flashback OFF**

'Sara.. ternyata.. kau masih mengingat janji itu,' batin Naruto tersenyum.

_**Te na, na wa, na to uto mo..**_

_**Moe sagaru mane no hi yo yami wugirisa ga..**_

Sara terdiam sebentar. Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri merasa tegang dan merinding mendengar suara nyanyian Sara. Bukan merinding karena takut, tapi.. suara Sara.. benar-benar terdengar sedih dan lirih hingga masuk ke relung hati terdalam, menyentuh sisi sensitif perasaan dalam hati setiap orang.

_**Wo takaku noboru hikari..**_

_**Nakaru ru toki kioku.**_

_**Haya mubeki ikiru michi wo..**_

_**Yume ni ikiru sora o aogi.**_

Setelah Sara bernyanyi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Hinata diselimuti oleh cahaya yang sangat terang dan..

Sriiing~!

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hinata berubah. Pakaian yang berlumuran darah dan tubuh yang terlihat luka, menghilang, digantikan sebuah pakaian serba putih dan tubuh mereka bersinar.

"_O-Onii-chan_.." Sara terkejut dengan sosok baru Naruto.

"Ja-jangan-jangan.. ini.." Naruto memperhatikan sosok barunya, begitupun juga Hinata.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto menatap Sara yang terlihat terkejut, "Terima kasih.. Sara."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, membuat Sara heran.

"A-apa maksud _Onii-chan_?" tanya Sara tidak mengerti.

"Benang takdir yang mengekang kami untuk terus bertarung selama bertahun-tahun ini sudah hilang. Terima kasih, sudah mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku," ujar Naruto.

"Permintaan terakhir?"

"Ya. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan sebelum 'pergi' adalah.. mendengarmu bernyanyi sekali lagi," ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"_Onii-chan_..." Sara menitikkan airmatanya, merasa terharu.

"Tu-tunggu. jika hanya hal itu yang mengekang kita selama bertahun-tahun, kenapa aku juga ikut berubah? Itu bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan," ujar Hinata bingung.

Naruto dan Sara menoleh pada Hinata.

"Entahlah. Tapi, sepertinya kau tau jawabannya kan, Sara? Sejak kapan kau mengenal Hinata? Dalam ingatanku, aku tidak pernah memperkenalkanmu pada Hinata," ujar Naruto heran.

Sara mengangguk, "Mungkin saja.. hal yang paling diinginkan oleh Hinata _Nee-chan_ adalah.. perdamaian antara Klan _Yami_ dan Klan _Hikari_. Benarkan?"

"I-iya. Itu memang benar. Jangan-jangan..."

"Sara, jangan-jangan kau.." Naruto ikut menduga.

"Ya. Sejak _Onii-chan _pergi, aku.. mendatangi Klan _Yami_ untuk melakukan kontrak perdamaian. Awalnya memang sulit tapi.. untung saja ada Hyuuga _Nii-san _yang memberiku kesempatan untuk mengutarakan maksudku," ujar Sara.

"Hyuuga _Nii-san_? Jangan-jangan.. orang yang kau maksud itu adalah Neji Hyuuga?" tanya Hinata harap-harap cemas.

"Ya. Dia baik sekali."

"_Nii-san_.." Hinata merasa terharu.

"Tapi.. aku merasa heran. Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa kehilangan kesadaran saat bertarung selama bertahun-tahun dan melukai banyak orang?" tanya Sara.

"Mungkin saja.." Naruto mengeluarkan kalungnya yang berbentuk _'Ying _dan_ Yang'_ hanya setengah saja berwarna hitam dengan titik putih di tengahnya. Hinata juga mengikuti mengeluarkan kalungnya.

"Pantas saja," ucap Sara mengerti maksud dari Naruto.

"Sara, aku yakin kau sudah mempelajari teknik segel _Okaa-sama_. Tolong, lakukan sekarang," pinta Naruto lirih.

"Tapi.. kita baru saja bertemu!" ucap Sara yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Sara, dengarkan _Onii-chan_. Dunia kita berbeda. _Onii-chan_ tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi di dunia ini. Tolong, kabulkan permintaan _Onii-chan_," pinta Naruto lagi.

"Ugh.. Ba-baiklah," ucap Sara mengalah. Ia pun membentuk segel dan muncullah sebuah lingkaran jutsu di bawah kaki Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sara, jika kau rindu padaku, menyanyilah. Karena Onii-chan.. ingin selalu mendengarmu bernyanyi," kata Naruto.

"Iya. Aku mengerti," ucap Sara tersenyum.

"Sara, walaupun ini pertama kali kita bertemu tapi.. terima kasih atas usahamu selama ini. Terima kasih," ujar Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Iya," sahut Sara.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Naruto dan Hinata mulai menghilang. Sebelum Naruto menghilang sepenuhnya, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sara terkejut.

"Ah, hampir saja lupa," Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dan berkata, "Sara, aku dan Hinata sudah menikah. Berikan salam untuk kakak iparmu ya, hehehe.."

Hinata langsung _blushing_ mendengarnya.

"HEE? KAKAK IPAR?" teriak Sara terkejut. Seiring dengan teriakan Sara, sosok Naruto dan Hinata sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

"SARA!" teriakan Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri mengagetkan Sara.

"_Minna_.." Sara terlihat senang melihat teman-temannya baik-baik saja.

"Kau hebat sekali. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau punya kekuatan seperti itu," histeris Sakura.

"Apa kau punya kekuatan supranatural dan bisa melihat hal gaib?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sara?" tanya Matsuri khawatir.

"_Minna_.. terima kasih," ucap Sara tersenyum lembut. Ketiga sahabat itu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum ke arah Sara.

"Sama-sama," ucap mereka bertiga dan ikut tersenyum lembut.

Inilah akhir dari Jembatan berdarah itu. Para korban dari jembatan berdarah itu juga sudah sadar dari traumanya seolah-olah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak kejadian itu terjadi, kini.. nama jembatan berdarah itu sudah berubah menjadi.. **'Jembatan Kenangan'** oleh seseorang yang misterius yang pasti sudah diketahui oleh kalian.

"Sara, ayo menyanyi lagi!" pinta Matsuri.

"Iya. Ayo!" tambah Ino.

"Aku ingin mendengar lagu itu lagi," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah," ucap Sara tersenyum senang dan mulai menyanyikan lagu, _**Hikari Ni Wa.**_

Walaupun hanya dari sebuah lagu sederhana, tapi.. bisa membuat orang sekitar yang mendengarkan nyanyiannya merasa tenang.

'_Aku harap kau tersenyum mendengar nyanyianku __ di alam sana, bersamanya, Onii-chan.'_

.

.

**Owari **

Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen kalau alur ceritanya kelihatan terlalu cepat atau abal, tapi.. inilah hasilnya.

Hooo.. apakah fic ini bisa lolos seleksi FFC? Semoga aja bisa, shishishi... XD #plak

Padahal ide untuk FFC udah ada, tapi malah pakai ide baru ini yang tiba-tiba muncul saat tengah malam. Bisa kebayang kan gimana aku dapat idenya tengah malam sekitar jam 2 pagi, idenya horor plus berdarah-darah lagi, hiii... _' #merinding

Kritik, saran, pujian (maunya) diterima. Please review minna! XD

**.**

**.**

**Cute Smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
